1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a spinning process, and more particularly to a spinning method that can produce yarns of various structures using a ring spinning frame.
2. Description of Related Arts
With the development of the textile material and increasing demand for style and design of the costume fabric, the demand for spinning process is higher and higher, such as super high count yarn and multi-component composite yarn. More researches focus on the spinning process, and various spinning processes have been developed, such as Sirofil spinning, Siro spinning, compact spinning, and cable spinning. These new spinning processes greatly improve the yarn quality. For example, Sirofil spinning can produce the core structure yarn with a filament and a short-staple roving; Siro spinning can double and twist two rovings, which can improve the spinning quality and the fineness of the yarn; cable spinning divides a roving into many strands using a groovy roller and doubles and twists the strands, so as to reduce the hairiness of the yarn and improve the yarn quality; compact spinning controls the movement of the fiber of the twisting strands to reduce the formation of the hairiness by utilizing negative pressure wind suction or magnetic loading, so as to improve the density and quality of the yarn. However, the above-mentioned spinning processes still can not meet the demand for various types of yarns. For example, though Sirofil spinning can produce the core structure yarn with a filament and a short-staple roving, the wrapping effect is not very good, i.e. the yarn in center easily comes out; Siro spinning can double and twist two rovings, but there will be a lot of broken ends when producing the high count yarn, because the number of the fibers of each roving strand in the twisting triangle area is very small.